


Hidden in the Tiniest Details

by dean (dean_chester)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_chester/pseuds/dean
Summary: "At the edge of the bed stands Castiel. He waits as if he has all the time in the universe."





	Hidden in the Tiniest Details

**Author's Note:**

> hoo... first spn-related piece pf writing. its 2 am and i'll probably look at this in the morning and hate it but what can you do really? it's a start lol

It's hidden in the tiniest details. How the silver moonlight outlines the edges of his jawline. How the neon red motel sign blares through the curtains in the dark hours of the morning, shadowing him as he remains awake.

It's found in the smallest features. How he wears a sleepy face and never rests. How his eyes have the entire world and more to look at but how he remains focused on one thing.

He can tolerate the musk of the room, he can tolerate the long wait until morning, he can tolerate the crimson trying to force itself into the darkness. He tolerates it for Him. 

At the edge of the bed he stands, his tired gaze softening upon Him as He rests. At the edge of the bed he will wait, feeling each minute of the night.

At the edge of the bed stands Castiel. He waits as if he has all the time in the universe.

It's hidden in the tiniest details. How Castiel remains there for hours and hours. How Castiel remains true to the Righteous. 

It's found in the smallest features. How Castiel hums with the broken air conditioning. How Castiel glows with the weak lamps by the window.

It's observed in the most miniscule of elements how much of a profound attachment Castiel has with Dean Winchester.


End file.
